


A Series of Firsts

by LilyAnson



Series: X-Mas 2019 Gifts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Mary grew up a hunter.  John  didn't.  Maybe, just maybe, she can have a normal life.





	A Series of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sitting Ducki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sitting+Ducki).

Sitting on the couch snuggled under a throw blanket Mary glanced towards the kitchen as she waited for John to return. Not for the first time she was struck by the sheer amount of firsts they were experiences. This was their first Christmas Eve before their first Christmas while she was pregnant with their first child. That thought gave her pause. Yes, this was their first child but they really should talk about how many they wanted. She knew John was happy they were going to have a child but she didn’t know how he felt about having more. It was at that moment John finally walked out of the kitchen carrying two beers and a cup of eggnog.

“Aw you remembered,” Mary exclaimed. 

“I did,” John smirked. “Nonalcoholic of course,” he told her as he sat down next to her and carefully handed over the cup. “You said it just didn’t feel the same without eggnog.”

“Yeah but the store was sold out the last time I went. How did you find it?” A slight flush crept over his cheek bones as he muttered something she didn’t quite catch. “What was that?” she asked.

“I had someone pick up and put it in our fridge at work,” he repeated just slightly louder.

Mary just couldn’t help but smile. Of course he would have found a way to ensure that she had eggnog on Christmas. That was just John. He always remembered the little things like that. “Thank you,” she told him sincerely as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

John shrugged a bit self consciously. “It was nothing,” John muttered. “So, uh, what would you like to do on our first ever Christmas Eve?”

“I don’t know. I’ve actually been thinking about that though. I mean, since this is our first Christmas Eve we really should think about whether or not we want to start any traditions.”

“Traditions?”

“Yeah. I mean, we never really had any in my family.” Well, not any that I want to keep, she thought to herself. The Campbell’s were a hunting family and as such their holiday’s weren’t exactly ‘normal’. She just wasn’t ready to tell him about that just yet. She doubted she would ever be ready to share that part of her life with him. 

“Okay,” John agreed. “So what kind of traditions were you thinking?”

Mary considered the question carefully. Growing up one of the main things she disliked was getting ‘useful’ things for presents. In her family that meant blessed knives, silver bullets, and et cetera. It didn’t take long before she came up her first suggestion. 

“All gifts must be fun. Or at least something they really want if it’s ‘useful’,” she amended. “No ‘useful’ gifts for the sake of being ‘useful’.”

She hoped John would let it pass as she really didn’t want to explain why she wasn’t used to getting ‘normal’ Christmas presents. She wanted nothing more than to leave that part of her life in the past and have a normal life from now on if it was at all possible. For a while it looked like he was going to question it but after a time he merely gave a quick nod.

“Okay then,” he agreed. “And how about we make it a tradition that no matter what’s happening we make it a point to always spend Christmas together?”

Since John’s father had run out on them when he was young it had always just been him and his mother. She could completely understand how important family was to him. It wasn’t too different with her family actually. She didn’t lose a parent like he did but there had been many times when there was a hunt that kept them from actually celebrate Christmas on Christmas day. “Deal,” Mary agreed. 

“And matching pajamas,” John stated.

“Given on Christmas Eve,” Mary added.

They both burst out into giggles.

-

John and Mary spent the rest of the night drinking, beer and nonalcoholic eggnog respectively, and discussing various things. As the night wore on Mary couldn’t remember ever being so happy. She hoped against hope that this could last. Perhaps this could actually work, she reasoned. Maybe she really could leave the hunting lifestyle behind her thought, slowly moving her hand lovingly over her belly. She and John were married and were fixing to have their first child. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
